An Ethereal Eternity
by The Bliss of Ignorance
Summary: A story of love, hatred, loyalty and betrayal. and though the characters must perish, they shall achieve their etheral eternity.The story of Sirius Black. The story of Remus Lupin. But in essence the story of Lily and James.
1. Oh No He Didn't

Disclaimer: We do not own the Marauders, nor the brilliance from whence they came, for if we did our fingers would not be numb from continuous typing, but instead would be refreshed in the salty waters of the Carribean, where we would live with the human figures of James, Sirius, and Remus.

Make your words nice and sweet; some day you may have to eat them

"Oh No He Didn't…"

Remus gazed sullenly at his mashed potatoes, as his mind ventured through the many trials the past year had brought. Although he was surrounded by cheery students and happy faces, it only marked yet another year of companionship and escapades at Hogwarts lost for him. Only a short summer divided now and his final year as an almost-normal teenager. Hogwarts had been his safe haven and he would hate to leave it.

"Oy Moony! What gives?" Sirius asked, pausing in the acting of cramming the 37th chocolate frog of the hour into his mouth. James had gotten bored of seeing how many Sirius could eat; but his exquisite Lily could never bore him. Although James was clueless to the conversation going on between Sirius and Remus, he still managed to save Remus the trouble of explaining himself with a confrontation of his own.

"Ya know Caleb, she's not your girlfriend," James said, or rather tried to say in a casual voice. Most guys would have seen the challenge in confronting a _very_ tall punkish-looking teenager, but James was only scared to let his anger reveal the true depth of his feelings for Lily.

Remus looked up at last to see the situation suspended before him. Lily had paused, her fork halfway to her mouth and her shoulders tensed uncomfortably. Caleb was glaring at James, his arm still around Lily's shoulder. Last of all there was the sad look of jealousy that only Remus could see under James's hardened mask of casualness. Caleb slowly removed his arm from Lily. Sirius let out a sigh of relief (either from the resolution of the situation or his successful completion of chocolate frog number 42….) but Remus knew better. Lily had been defending her strictly-friend based relationship with Caleb ever since she came to Hogwarts, and James had made a risky move crossing one of Lily's many lines.

"You're not my boyfriend either, James," she said back stiffly.

"I could be…" James replied with a grin, as the old haughtiness of the past six years stifled the more recent "James" he had been trying to create to please Lily.

"James, we are friends, remember?" she said pointedly. "Just friends. Period." She hit him on the head. It was anyone's debate whether Lily was just being playful or wanting to hurt him.

"Ooh feisty are we? C'mon Lily you know you can't resist this." James stood up as he opened his cloak and bit his lip seductively. He failed to notice that every girl that saw this nearly fainted, except Lily of course.

"Funny, could've sworn I've been doing just that for the past six years," said Lily smartly.

"That's right, and you finally caved a month ago. Being just friends is so overrated," he said with an insensitive glance at Caleb. "I want you, and I know you want me."

Lily stood up. If looks could kill he would be deader than the ends of Snivelly's greasy hair at the moment.

"James, I would rather date the giant squid!" she spat.

"Hmm... Where have we heard this before?" he asked in mock seriousness, then muttered, "_some things never change_…."

"Like what, you?" Lily countered.

"More like you, and the fact that I lost my hope for a second chance before I even met you. You don't seem to care that I changed just for you."

"Potter, Potter, Potter, you actually believe that I didn't see through your little act? You were changing to be my boyfriend, not to be my friend."

"Friend, boyfriend, does it even make a difference with you, Lily? You're a cold hard bitch either way!"

The crestfallen look on Lily's face would have made anyone say…

"…Oh no he didn't!" Summer muttered under her breath.

"Oh yes he did gurl," slurred Sirius as they both shared a brief laugh that they abruptly tried to change into a cough when James and Lily glared at them.

Lily and James went back to hating each other, so absorbed in their fight that they didn't realize that they were attracting the attention of most of the Gryffindor table. Okay, so James noticed just a little.

"What is our friendship James, just another game for you to win at? Well sorry, because I'm not playing!" Lily's face was contorted in rage and her voice many notches above a whisper.

"Are you sure, because I think you've been playing me…"

"You're ridiculous. Why, because instead of being seduced by the Potter charm I am sickened by everything you are?" James was stuck, so he resorted to fantasies. Always a good source for a comeback, he thought.

"Oh I believe you were seduced enough last night to miss your Prefect meeting," James said lightly.

_So that's where she was last night_, thought Remus with a smirk.

"Lily told me she had problems with trouble makers…."said Summer uncertainly.

Sirius addressed the group with a proud look on his face. "That's my Jamesie, always a troublemaker. Although most girls…" Sirius never finished, but dodged Summer's punch instead. That girl was a force to be reckoned with.

Professor McGonagall standing before them with her hands on her hips was even more intimidating than Summer's glare.

"Lily Evans!" she said with surprise at the preposterous idea of Potter and Evans doing anything together, shaking her head.

"Professor…no…I…"

Lily abandoned her failed attempt at explaining herself and spun on her heel to face James, a look of pure loathing on her face.

"You're _not_ my boyfriend, you're not my friend, and as far as I'm concerned I don't even know your first name. Potter." With that she slapped him with some reasonable force and swept out of the Great Hall with as much dignity as she could muster in her current emotional state.

Lily sat with her arms crossed over her chest on the Hogwarts Express, the events of the Leaving Feast still fresh in her mind.

"Who the bloody hell does James Potter think he is? Gosh he is so…so…"she punched her own hand in an effort to say exactly what he was "…arrogant, conceited…he's just a bloody git," she finished. Actually for Lily things were never quite finished. Lily went on and on with her speech but it was unappreciated by Summer and her headphones. No one could stand listening to Lily all day when she got like this.

"_Speak of the devil," _Summer muttered with newfound excitement as she noticed James pacing the corridor; at least with James around something interesting might happen. But for once James wasn't searching for Lily; Snape was the perfect person to drain his aggression on, and right now James was pissed. James, closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Peter found their target walking right past Lily and Summer's compartment.

The Marauders had their wands aimed at various vulnerable points on Snape's body, who was left utterly defenseless and could only sneer. (Unfortunately they couldn't avoid him looking ugly). Summer watched through her compartment with curiosity. James and Sirius could definitely come up with interesting ways to pass the time. Lily stopped babbling about what a prat James was to notice Summer wasn't listening to her, but singing along quietly to something and gazing out the compartment window with interest. Curious to see what could be more enthralling then her hate for Potter, Lily crossed the compartment and followed Summer's gaze out the window. Sirius, Remus, Peter and…Potter had cornered Snape into the wall and were no doubt threatening to use all the jinxes they had learned the previous year. Normally Lily would have put an end to such hostility, but at the moment she wouldn't touch Potter with a ten-foot broomstick.

Sirius turned his attention from Snape to where he caught Summer eyeing him as she banged her head vigorously to headphones. He instantly met those sparkling lavender eyes and smiled his famous heart-wrenching smile as his heart leapt. He looked away quickly. Something about her made his stomach jolt every time he had her attention_. I don't think_ _she's into me that way_, he thought. _Why the hell not? _

As he pondered this question, Summer was rolling her eyes but feeling her heart leap as well. She lay down on the compartment seat and became absorbed in her music.

Sirius nudged James, and while James and Remus looked into the compartment curiously Snape slipped away (like Peter would catch him…he's just well, Peter…). James saw Lily framed in the window and felt a pang of guilt and sadness in his heart that was already so full of emotion. The things that girl could do to him. He wanted to go to her, hold her in his arms and apologize over and over again but he knew that would only make things worse. He wondered if things would ever be right again between them, but he knew for that to happen he would have to change. He could change, for her…


	2. The Red Hot Marshmallow Queen

Disclaimer: We do not own the Marauders nor the brilliance from whence they came for if we did we would not be near blindness from reading and re-reading this fanfic but instead would be temporarily blinded from the tropical sun of the Bahamas, where we would live with James, Remus and Sirius

Dance...as though no one is watching you  
Love...as though you have never been hurt before  
Sing...as though no one can hear you  
Live... as though heaven is on earth

The Red Hot Marshmallow Queen

Lily nibbled moodily on her cheesecake, frowning at the numbers on the clock that assured her that it was definitely still in the wee hours of the morn. She found herself reminiscing about 6th year, which had been confusing her for the past two days. She didn't know how she would have survived without her best friends; Summer and especially Summer's cousin, Caleb. He was such a sweet guy despite his very punk appearance. She couldn't count all the times James's face had let jealously leak out when he had seen them hanging out. She flinched as she thought of James. Or Potter, she corrected herself. Her heart was pressured by her emotions; she just couldn't quite decipher what those feelings were. She only knew that when James had looked at her that day on the train she had seen the person within. He did not have the confident mask on but instead she could see emotion written all over his face, and his eyes showed pain. Maybe even guilt. Lily shook the thought from her mind. James was a Marauder. He hexed people for amusement just because he could get away with it. James was just James, and the day he changed and started to show emotion would be the day she would fall in love with him. And she knew neither would happen before the end of the world. Satisfied that the world wouldn't be ending anytime soon, she threw her half-eaten cheesecake in the trash and went back to bed. _Hey_, she thought hopefully, _summer's just started, there's always time for a fling or two…_

"Mmm pasrdfhhs the wrasberwy kind…"Sirius managed to get out between huge mouthfuls of New York style cheesecake.

"In...a…second" muttered James; he was attempting to get at least half of what he wanted before he would pass it down to Sirius.

_Much like my policy on girls_ he thought mischievously as he swallowed his final bite and passed the remains to Sirius.

Ahh...James sighed an hour later as he lay down next to his fork (silly things such as forks and knives were useless when you were attempting to eat more than Sirius). There was no sign of the cheesecakes his mother had sent up when she had gone to bed.

"Ok, down to business," Sirius said as he patted his bare stomach.

"Whoa mate, when did your shirt come off?" James asked incredulously.

Sirius shrugged "Somewhere between the raspberry and chocolate cheesecakes."

"You know what would make this moment perfect?" asked James, as a dreamy look came over his eyes.

He waited for Sirius to ask what or at least grunt until he noticed the look of disgust on Sirius's face.

"Honestly mate…I don't swing that way…"

"Oh god not that!" James exclaimed." I was thinking we need some _girls_."

"You mean you'd like to nibble on some strawberry sweet cheesecake…"Sirius suggested, in all seriousness, "meaning dear old Lily. We both know what you were dreaming about…" the rest was drowned out by a pillow that was energetically spanking Sirius on the butt. James twiddled his thumbs and smiled innocently.

"Honestly…ahh..Prongsie…ENOUGH WITH THAT PILLOW" Sirius said. He threw the pillow a look of disgust and it stopped mid-kick and fell to the floor disheartened.

"Seriously Prongs, do you still have it for Evans?" Sirius kept a pretty straight face in consideration for the moment.

"I dunno, I guess I don't ever have a chance with her. Six years I've been trying. Such a stubborn beauty."

"Oy Prongs, who are you, Peter?" They both laughed. "Six years of endless, but nonetheless brilliant pranks, six years of fights, and six years of referring to each other by last name. You haven't exactly been her prince charming."

"Yah I guess you're right. But I tried changing last year; remember? It's hopeless."

"Look James, the summer is almost over, and you are a lot more mature. Come

on, Lily is really perceptive and I think we both know that she had a hunch you were only changing temporarily to get her to go out with you."

"Good point. You give excellent advice. And I thought that was Moony's thing."

"Look mate, I do love a good deep conversation, but what do you say we…"

"…Cut the touchy feely crap?" James finished with a snort. They were good at reading each other's minds.

"Definitely" they said at the same time.

"I'm thinking it's about time we asked Summer how her summer's going…"

Only a Marauder would know what his innocent tone suggested.

Lily spun around and sank to her knees as she hit the final note of The Clash's "Should I Stay or Should I Go." Summer was still in the splits she had gone into energetically at the beginning of the chorus. Lily laughed as she set down her hairbrush to help Summer up. Although she had to admit singing in pajamas with hairbrushes was cheesy, it was definitely pretty funny. The pair moved to the bed, Lily eating chocolate and Summer eating marshmallows.

"So…"said Summer, tossing a marshmallow, which Lily caught in her mouth "what's going on between you and James?"

Lily blushed just a little, "Summer, why do you always bring that up?"

"C'mon Lily I know you don't completely hate him. I'll never forget that secret you told me at the end of last year."

"Oh you mean when I thought I liked…" at that precise moment someone sneezed loudly.

"Sirius Black you… you…pervert!" Summer gasped as she caught sight of James and Sirius's in her bedroom fire.

"Ok, we've been officially caught Padfoot. Abort mission," said James. "And remind me to kill you for ruining that moment later." he muttered under his breath just loud enough for Sirius to catch. Sirius and James stepped out of Summer's fire and into her room.

"H…how long have you been there," asked Lily, uncertain if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Oh believe me Love, we caught the end of your song," said Sirius flashing her a big grin.

Lily turned a delicate shade of pink but stood up with poise nonetheless. Then she noticed James eyeing her strangely and looked down at what she was wearing. She had thrown on the black boxer shorts that said "RED HOT" on the butt with red lettering that Summer had gotten her for Christmas and a white tank top. Definitely more skin then she intended for someone like James to see. She jumped onto the bed and covered her body with the sheets. Sirius and Summer, both extremely playful, had already started a pillow fight that they were concentrating on more than their argument on whether Sirius was hot half-naked or just plain sickening.

James looked at Lily's face peeking out from the sheets awkwardly. She was staring at him, and he felt he would lose a Quidditch match on purpose just to know what was going on in her head.

_He looks different_, Lily was thinking. She was taking in the fitted black shirt and black boxers with snitches on them that he was wearing. But the most intriguing thing about him was the new expression on his face. He still had his famous Marauder smile but there was something different. _Typical,_ she thought _but also a little interesting. He's certainly tanner. And taller, the perfect height to hug. She would probably have to stand on tiptoe to kiss him. Bad thought Lily, no more bad thoughts. _Well the world hadn't ended and as he had yet to show any emotion she would not permit herself to think those thoughts about him Even if she was PMSing, she needed chocolate, not a man. _Oh crap, I've been staring_ she realized.

To end the awkward moment she threw a giant marshmallow at him. He caught it. _Damn those Seeker reflexes_. He smiled at her, but she couldn't tell if he was being flirty or just being nice, so she threw another marshmallow, which hit him right on the nose. That's when the crazy marshmallow/pillow war begun. And it did not cease until the girls were cornered by Sirius and James, and had to beg to be let free (joking of course). However, the sugar from all of that cheesecake had most certainly gone to Sirius's head, and he refused to leave until Summer licked the chocolate she had flung at him off his bicep.

"And what will you ask of the Marshmallow, or should I say _strawberry cheesecake_ Queen, Jamesie," said Sirius, after Summer had consented to his wishes.

James could probably think of a million things he'd like from Lily, but he settled on the gentlemanly course. He gave her a look that said _Don't ask_ at her questioning to the cheesecake thing and gave her a hug before he dragged Sirius into the fire.

Needless to say, Caleb was a little worried when he went to fetch his cousin, to find a sleeping Summer and Lily amidst six empty packs of marshmallows and feathers everywhere the next morning.

"Girls," he muttered before closing the door.


	3. Stick to the Code

**Just because things are the way they are; ****Doesn't mean they have to stay the way they are**

**_STICK TO THE CODE_**

Lily sat contentedly in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She was curled up on the seat reading Pride and Prejudice, a muggle book she found interesting. In her first year she had begun this tradition of getting on the train early, when she accidentally misread the time and came an hour early. It was always a good way to calm her nerves, and this year she had an extra set of anxieties as Head Girl. She checked her watch. It had been 40 minutes and she suspected Summer and Caleb to arrive sometime soon.

She had been smiling peacefully as she read the plot twist at the end of chapter twenty-two, when she looked up in astonishment. Before her stood Caleb, her friend since first year, her source of comfort, and certainly the craziest person she knew. His eyes were the same dark brown color and he wore the same expression on his calm, light, face but his clothes had definitely become more flamboyant. Judging by the studded belt and ripped t-shirt with the British flag he had gotten way more extreme in his involvement with the whole punk-rock movement over the summer. Once Lily got over the initial shock, she didn't care. She squealed very uncharacteristically and jumped on his back. So far Caleb was the only one who could do this to her.

"Aye Tig," he said, using his nickname for her. "I may have gotten a better style but I'm not in better shape," he laughed, helping her off. Caleb was actually in excellent shape; he played Keeper on the Huffelpuff Quidditch team. He picked up her book and read the title with a look of disgust that said, "C'mon Tig you are so…predictable"

"Bugger off Tog, you are too spontaneous." Lily teased using her nickname for him.

"Oh really," he said, "well you'll never guess what I'm gonna do next…"

"Humph right," Lily remarked, as he sat down with a smile.

"So where's Summer?" Lily asked when they had both sat down.

"Who?" Caleb joked.

"Your cousin, and my best friend?" Lily reminded him.

"I thought I was your best friend Tig." Caleb continued to joke, "Besides, just because I live with her and we happened to be related doesn't mean I'm her keeper, Tig."

Lily laughed, "Keeper…hehehe get it? _Keeper_. You are a keeper…a quidditch keeper."

"Shut up, Lily."

An attractive gal with wispy blue eyes and wavy brown hair waltzed to the compartment where she could hear her two best friends arguing playfully. Summer walked in, a smile on her face, "Are you two done flirting yet?" she said teasingly.

Lily, Caleb and Summer had known each other since first year and Summer knew that they would always be just friends.

Two hours later the train was still rolling safely along the British countryside and Lily was still at ease. She had yet to see any sign of Potter, and she was on her way to meet the new Head Boy.

_Probably Remus_, she thought with a small sigh. _Or Nick from Ravenclaw…_

"Ahhh Nick is so charming" she said out loud, quietly.

"Gone mad, have we?" said James from behind her; Lily jumped and shivered before rounding on James. Or James Potter. No…POTTER.

"Just whom exactly do you think you're messing with?" she asked curtly, pointing to the gleaming badge on her chest.

"Grown a bit this summer have we, Lily," said Sirius coming up to Lily and James; Lily removed the finger from her chest and blushed.

Sirius faked a look of slow, dawning comprehension.

"Oh right…that little pendant thing. Well no need to worry, Jamesie hasn't forgotten his either." Sirius grinned widely and left the two standing there.

Curses and many evil thoughts spread through Lily's mind, she started to massage her temples in an attempt to keep her mind from overheating at the thought of having to work with Potter.

"Oh Gawd," she began to chant. "Oh Gawd! Holy crap! Oh my gosh! This is not happening! Why me! Oh Gawwwwd!" Her emotions had certainly gotten the better of her as she began to breath deeply and stare at James in disbelief. She pointed at him, she pointed at herself, and then began to shake her head violently mouthing the word, "NO!" James watched her with an amused smirk on his flawless faces as she continued to have her little fit.

All the problems that would surely come with Potter being Head Boy quickly left her mind however as she remembered they were supposed to be running the prefect meeting at this very moment. Scared that she had already failed her duties before school had even started she grabbed James's hand and started pulling him along the corridor; they were going to be late. Then she realized she had been holding Potter's hand and dropped it suddenly as if he had burned her.

_Right…_ thought James frantically, _there's gotta be a way to get her to understand how much I've changed._

He settled for forcing her gently against the wall. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her mouth in warning, so he took a step back.

"Right Lily… I mean Evans. Look, I know how hard you worked for this, and I know Nick is _charming_," he forced the last word out, "but I've been made Head Boy and there's nothing either of us can do to change it. So what do you say we forget past differences and just work together as professionals?" James finished, and started to bring his hand up to rumple his hair but thought the better of it.

"Ok," said Lily shortly. She then realized she was being rude.

_Damn_, she thought as she said, "Thank you for being professional, Potter."

James sat down miserably in the Great Hall. Even Sirius had thought Lily didn't hate him quite as much this year based on the whole marshmallow fight, but clearly him being made Head Boy had not been at all what she wanted. He sighed as he continued heaping mounds of treacle tart onto his plate without noticing it.

"Wow Prongs, trying to take off a few pounds this year, are we?" said Remus, smiling lightly.

"Yah I guess," James said nonchalantly, but then his voice had a sudden burst of conviction. "But I think some exercise would help. We definitely need to get this year rolling with some good pranks. I was thinking Snivelly as a warm-up routine?"

"James, what's going on with you and Lily?" interrupted Remus. James couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed; he didn't want another "Lily discussion" at the moment.

"What do you mean what's going on with me and Lily? It's the same as always, she hates my guts."

"Well I dunno mate, I just thought you were trying to get on her good side, and while torturing Snape is always a great pastime, Lily hates it when you do that."

"Right…" said James, tousling his hair as he thought.

"And that," said Peter, pointing to what James was doing with his hair.

"Shut up Peter!" they replied dully, it was a pure reflex now.

"Umm…James, shouldn't you be meeting with Dumbledore, now?" asked Remus.

"Damn. Yah, but I see the Head Girl has forgotten as well. I'll see you guys later." James voiced and walked over to escort his lady to where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Shall we?" James smiled as he held out his arm for Lily.

Lily looked around for an escape, but received only a look from Summer, she sighed and took James's arm, allowing him to lead her in the direction of Dumbledore.

"Well Mr. Potter and Miss Evans I am very pleased that you have been chosen to represent Hogwarts as Head Boy and Head Girl. I am also glad to see you two getting along."

Lily quickly removed her arm from James's grasp. James let her go somewhat reluctantly.

Dumbledore continued as though they hadn't moved, "Now as you both undoubtedly have many commitments to work on together it is tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to share a separate dormitory. If you will follow me please."

James turned to Lily and held out his arm again saying, "Allow me to show you the way, Lily."

Lily ignored his arm and simply ushered him forward saying, "Lead the way, James."

As James began to follow Dumbledore he didn't notice the puzzled look Lily had. _Did he just call me Lily?_

Nor did Lily notice the smile James had spread across his face. _She called me James._

They stopped abruptly five minutes later. Lily was slightly frustrated but dare not show it; she had lost any inkling of how to get here within the first two minutes.

"I hope you will find your quarters suitable. If you would like to have guests please inform either Professor McGonagall or myself. I also trust that you will not be caught doing anything out of conduct in one another's quarters. Your room is just down this corridor; go to the portrait of that lovely pirate. Goodnight."

They watched Dumbledore walk away and Lily turned to James. She looked positively furious at the thought of them "out of conduct" together. James tried to stop any wishful thinking by talking to her, "Crazy bloke never gave us the password."

Lily didn't reply her mind still repulsed by the idea of her and James fooling around. She turned to him abruptly. "Get this straight _Potter_, before we even enter our dorm, there will be no kissing, hugging, fondling, rubbing, or general flirting of any kind here!"

The portrait of a very scruffy looking pirate swung open with her last words.

Lily rounded on it with a very evil accusatory look on her face. They heard it say in a gruff voice, "Aye, miss you've just suggested a bloody brilliant code. Stick to the code with that land lubber; but me, I ain't gotta follow no ones laws."

Lily gave the portrait a disgusted yet very bewildered look before rolling her eyes and smiling in spite of herself (and making James's knees feel slightly less stable) she climbed through the portrait hole, closely followed by James.

Upon entrance all previous emotions and thoughts escaped their minds. The room before them took their breath away. Lily's jaw dropped and James simply stood there in awe. Two red love seats that screamed with comfortableness, and a couple of high backed chairs faced a roaring fire held in a gigantic fireplace that reached three fourths of the way up the wall. There were two desks in the corners, each equipped with everything they would need to work and study. (That was if Lily could somehow get James to work) The curtains were a deep red and gold obviously portraying where the Head's loyalties lied, and they were currently rustling with the breeze that was blowing in from the terrace they concealed. There were two spiral staircases on either side of the room leading to the upstairs, which was suspended above them, displaying the high exposed ceiling. When both had regained themselves enough to move James took the stairs on the right and Lily the ones on the left.

James slowly made his way up the staircase. He couldn't believe how amazing this all was, and to think that he would be able to share all this with Lily, his love. He reached a door that said _James_ and opened it to reveal where he would sleep for the next year. He smiled. It was perfect.

Although he'd love to see what Lily's room looked like (or rather what Lily looked like in her room…) he had had to go to the bathroom for ages so he figured he might as well explore that (not to mention he wasn't in the mood for the slap in the face he was likely to get upon entering her room).

He caught sight of a tub that was big enough for six and two beautiful golden sinks each with a separate mirror and medicine cabinet. James noted the one toilet and struck a problem. _The seat is down_, he thought in disgust.

_Women…_


End file.
